New Again
by the-fallen-are-stronger
Summary: What happens when a reaper dies?
1. Chapter 1

Having to go to a school centered around death teaches you some things. The first lesson taught to the student of the DWMA is that death happens everywhere, and it is totally unavoidable. The thing is, as the meisters and weapons get stronger and more confident they tend to forget this lesson. They think they are strong enough to survive anything.

But it wasn't over confidence that killed my meister.

No, it was just who he was that got him killed.

We were fighting an octopus witch. But she had an ally, a rouge DWMA student. That's why Lord Death assigned US this mission. Because Kid was the strongest meister in the whole school. The only one capable of taking down another student, a DWMA trained weapon.

And he did defeat the weapon; he just lost his life in exchange.

So that's where I stand now; my meister practically cut in half, bleeding his precious life source everywhere in sight. My little sister gently holding a shimmering gold soul of the once reaper.

And somehow we still find the strength to drag our tired and beaten bodies back to Death City, because before kid died he told us in the weakest voice I've ever hered, "L-Liz…t-take my s-soul… b-back t-to f-f-father, 'kay?"

When someone asks youto do something on their deathbed, you have no choice but to honor it. That is the unspoken rule meisters, weapons, and humans alike follow.

So that's what me and Patty did. And that's how the story starts.

~O~

AN: my very first fanfic! Ihave been playing with a few ideas for a while now, just never bothered to try and write them out. You guys be sure to tell me if im doing something wrong or could be doing something better m'kay? Reviews would be loved!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I was aware of was a light whooshing sound by my right ear. I cracked one eye open experimentally, and was greeted by a blinding light. Growling a little in irritation, I tried again. Only this time I saw a cartoonish skull about two inches from my face. To say the least, that surprised me.

Scooting backwards to get some personal space, I let out a very undignified "Aaack."

"Hey, hey there son! How ya doin'!" the skull guy chirped in a very unfitting voice. "Do you remember anything?"

When he said that it all came back to me, my old life. The symmetry obsession, defeating Ausura, the pyramids of Anubis, Liz and Patty, Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Chrona, everything.

And some memories I don't recognize_. A girl, tall with long jet black hair like silk, singing softly on a swing set. She looked to be about ten and was wearing a jean skirt with black leggings and a too big red shirt meant for boys. In the memory someone says, "Hey, what song is that? It sounds really nice." Then I realize it's me. The girl looks up her oceanic eyes shining, "Do you think so? I wrote it myself." I feel like I've known her for a long time, like we grew up together, and that she is the most important person to me._

_After that the memory fades in to a new one. This one of a semi-dark room. It's a little hard to see but I can make out the shapes of a drum set and several other instruments. When I hear footsteps I turn to see the same girl as before looking about seventeen smirking at me. She is wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow pullover, hair tied back into a low pony tail. "You ready to get the show on the road?" she asks. _

"_Yeah, of course. Are the others ready?"_

"_You tell me," A boy with spiked up fiery orange hair and green eyes interrupts. The boy also looks to be about seventeen, possibly eighteen. I feel like he too is important, like a brother. He is wearing baggy blue jeans and a navy t-shirt, he also has a thick chain necklace wit dog tags. _

"_Yes, we are all set to go, just waiting for the other doors to open up." Another boy, at least nineteen came up behind the first boy. He was wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and had long-ish black hair with bangs that fell in his eyes. A man came up to our group then holding a clipboard and cellphone. _

"_Kids, the doors just opened up, you should take your places." He said rather shortly. We did as he said, each of us heading to our respective instruments. Fire hair picked up a cherry red electric guitar, the dark haired boy walked over to the drum set, I picked up a navy blue guitar and a black bass as well. The girl walked over to me and took the bass from me. By now I could hear murmurs of a crowd forming behind a now illuminated red velvet curtain. The curtain started to lift and-_

"Kid."

"Huh?"

"You zoned out a little."

"Oh, I was remembering, his name was Owen, Right?" I asked.

"Yes, he was eighteen when he died." He told me. "Do you want to see your body?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Father lead me over to the mirror and I took in my appearance. My hair was black and still had stripes, but my hair was too short to show all but the top stripe in my spiked up bangs. I was also dressed in a white jacket with a dark grey skull logo on the left side of my chest. It was unzipped and allowed me to see the plain black t-shirt underneath. I also wore some loose fitting blue jeans and black converse shoes. Over all I liked my new body, it was strong, healthy and young too. My old self would have had a fit at the casualness and the asymmetry but Owen's personality didn't care about symmetry.

"Do you like it? I thought you would want an older body seeing as your friends are growing up…" he trailed of at the end reminding me how awkward it will be to reintroduce myself to everyone who thinks I'm dead and gone.

"Yes, Owen will make a great host, thank you Father." I reply.

"Well great, you should go tell your friends your alive. They think you've been dead for a week now!" The elder shinigami exclaimed. I winced at that. This would definitely be awkward…


	3. Chapter 3

_Thump thump thump thump_.

My sneakers hit the hard tiled floor with a heavy thump then echo as I bolted through the empty DWMA halls. It's kind of funny in a way; how I'm late on my first day of school again. Only this time I didn't have BlackStar and Soul to fight.

_Thump thump thump_

Almost there. I could see up ahead the small sign announcing the door to class crescent moon. I'm really not looking forward to all the students-and my friends- reactions.

_Thump tap tap tap_

Slowing down now so I wouldn't crash into the door I take a deep breath. Putting my hand on the knob I exhale in a sigh.

Here goes.

The door opened with a creak and I'm immediately greeted by everyone in the rooms gaze. Stein puts down his scalpel beside the thankful looking bird.

"Kid, you're late." Stein simply stated with no surprise in his voice. Dad had briefed all the teachers on the current situation; seeing as they still needed to teach me.

"Yeah, sorry I overslept." I replied scratching the back of my neck. I'd spent the rest of the day I woke up getting to know Owen. Seeing as I will be using it for a long while I want to make sure he accepts my soul. So to do that I have to keep Owen happy. In my old body, his name was Josh; I had to satisfy his OCD to have him allow me to stay.

"Well don't just stand there; take your seat. Today we're dissecting a blue footed boobie." Stein said. I was expecting more of an outburst from the class, but instead they were all just staring at me like I was some kind of thing that crawled out of a swamp.

I made my way to my usual spot between Soul and Liz; who I now noticed wore the most pissed off expression I've ever seen.

Upon reaching my seat she whispered harshly "Who the fuck do you think you are! Kid has been de-"

"I am Kid, I'm just different now." I cut her off.

"No. no, no, no, it's not possible. He died. In my arms. No." she looked about close to crying now. I knew I'd be hard for them to accept that I am in fact alive, like I said, just different.

"Look, I'll explain after class." By now Maka, Soul, Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki were all leaning in close to hear what we were saying, so I said it loud enough for them to hear. They seemed to trust I would tell them, but all throughout the remainder of class I felt eyes drilling into me from all angles from the entire class.

~O~

_Bing-bong, bong-bing_

The chime signaling the end of class went off and all the students ran off to lunch. I packed up my notebook and pencils but didn't make a move to leave. Neither did my friends.

"Explain." Liz stated with no emotion at all.

"Yeah, who do you think you are pretending to be Kid?" BlackStar added.

"Seriously, it's a pretty nasty joke. So not cool." Soul agreed.

"Alright, alright, so you know my dad isn't human right? Well that's because he is a full reaper, giving him enough strength to, for lack of a better word, live without a host. I, on the other hand, have to share a body with a human that is willing to give up control of their body to live longer." I explained.

"So your soul is like a parasite? Eww." Patty spoke up.

"Not really, it's entirely up to Owen if I stay here or not."

"Owen?" Tsubaki asked, looking confused.

"My body's old name."

"Ok, let me get this straight. You died, and then just picked a random human to take over? I don't believe that." Liz scoffed.

"He's telling the truth." Maka spoke up, "I can see his soul is mostly the same, it just feels a little different. It is Kid." She said. This seemed to convince the others and they all started hugging me and asking all kinds of questions at the same time. Liz though was still angry. Patty must have noticed too because she abandoned the bone breaking hold she had on me and bounced over to where Liz was still seated.

"Isn't this great Liz! Now we don't have to move back to Brooklyn!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, that's great Patty. I just have one question…" Liz trailed off

"And that is…." I supplied.

"WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE YOU F-ING DIED AND LET US WITNESS YOUR F-ING FUNERAL!" She screamed.

"I think Sis is mad." Patty whispered in my ear. She had come to hide behind me when Liz began screaming her lungs out.

"Ya think?" I said quietly and sarcastically. Then louder "because it never came up?" I said lamely.

"OH, WELL PARDON ME FOR NOT ASKING IF MY MEISTER COULD COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

"Technically-"I tried to speak but was cut off by Stein who we all forgot was in the room, making us jump.

"If you kids are done I'd like to close up the classroom and go for lunch now." He said.

"Alright, come on guys, I'm hungry." Maka directed at everyone. Always the teacher's pet.

~O~

"So, no more symmetry?" Patty asked energetically. We were all sitting on a picnic blanket eating the lunch Tsubaki made. I was answering all their questions the best I could, seeing as for them its basically like getting to know a new person. Liz was unusually quiet considering how loud she was earlier, I think she's still upset I didn't warn them about the way reapers function. The others seem to be happy, though. From what they told me everyone was really upset by my dying. Liz and Patty had it worst, they actually moved in with BlackStar and Tsubaki until the end of the semester because they couldn't stand being in Gallows. In fact, they had only gone in once to pick up some clothes and necessities.

"Nope, no more symmetry. But Owen seems to really like music and sleeping." I replied. After I woke up and talked to my dad I had spent the rest of the day getting to know Owen. More memories of his life were surfacing quite regularly; most include the girl I saw. I figured out her name is Leah and she was in a band with Owen and two other childhood friends; Luke and Brice. I kind of want to meet them, but seeing as they are not DWMA students (thus not used to abnormal things, like zombies, humans turning into weapons, etc.)That's probably not a good idea.

"It's gonna take some getting used to Kid being normal and not spazzing at a crooked picture frame." Soul remarked.

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA!" BlackStar decided to jump into the conversation loudly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked, knowing that's the reply he wanted.

"I CHALLENGE NEW KID TO A FIGHT! After all, he's bound to have gotten stronger. And I only beat Old Kid. I WILL SURPASS GOD, AGAIN!" he screamed.

"Ok, first off, you did not beat me! You and Soul were unconscious first! And second you are ON!" huh, apparently Owen is the competitive type.

"ALRIGHT, LETS DO THIS! MONO EH MONO! NO WEAPONS!" BlackStar shouted and took off toward a more open area to fight.

"Oh, BlackStar…" I heard Tsubaki say quietly before I ran off after BlackStar.

A/N: heh, so there's chapter 3. I'd like to thank those who reviewed and are reading my story. Especially xxBurningxx, you gave me the inspiration to continue so thanks :D. I know I'm not the best author so I decided to practice my skill through fan fiction. Anyway, reviews are appreciated~.


End file.
